Alone
by aznJEDI13
Summary: A little short story about Guy and Connie, basically about Connie disgussing their relationship and the ups and downs that happened in it.
1. Alone

****

Alone

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks, including Guy and Connie. I own the plot.

****

Notes: This is just fan fiction. None of it is true or even happened in the movies. I'm not sure if I'm going to leave the story at this ending or not, if you think I should continue please let me know. _Italic_ means a flashback.

**__**

"…Hey baby why you trying to keep away for so long. 

I stopped feeling good, somehow I just knew I would…"

He glanced at her, than back down at the table, pushing food around his plate. 

She smiled from across the way and watched his newly spiked hair dance on his head. It was a golden, wavy blond that danced in the sun and slept in the night. It was beautiful; he was beautiful. But she'd never admit that. 

"Can I kiss you?" He had asked so long ago.

"Sure I guess," She had smiled then, "Yes, you can." 

It had been a timid kiss full of nervousness and anxiety, but it had been a kiss. Their first. And slowly the kiss of anxiety had grown into a more intense kiss, a passionate kiss. 

They had been children then; laughter had always been in the background. She had thought her attraction to him had been nothing less than a schoolgirl crush, a childhood love, nothing more. 

As they grew up though so did their relationship. The awkwardness, the nervousness had left and was replaced by passion, by charm -- by love.

They grew in the comfort of their relationship, in the comfort of someone's arms always around them, in the comfort of someone's lips always pressed against their own. The comfort, sometime, was too much, but neither wanted to admit it -- neither ever admitted it.

"Can I love you?" he had asked so long ago.

Silence.

"I love you." She replied, pressing her lips against his in a gentle, sweet kiss. She pulled back for air, resting her forehead against his, "I love you so much."

He smiled, running a finger down her cheek, "And I love you."

He never pressured her, never pushed her. He was perfect in so many ways. He loved her unconditionally and she knew, deep inside, he always will. He was fully aware of his feelings and he understood what each meant. He understood what his love for her meant.

She, on the other hand, had no clue what to do, what to think, what to feel.

Love wasn't the right word for her feelings though. Because she didn't know what love was like then. She had been so young, so naive, so innocent. How could she had known was love was? What it felt like, what it hurt like? She had never been in love before. She had never loved someone. 

So it had been down hill from there.

She had been wrong to think that she loved him -- she hardly knew him. She should have known better. She had been with him half her life, she should have seen the signs. 

She should have known better. 

It wasn't entirely his fault either though. She had let things become the way they had, she had allowed things to unravel, and she had let everything fall apart. If anything, it had been her fault.

She had, once upon a time; she had been in love.

She had loved him. And she wouldn't love another man, the way she loved him. He had been her first love. He was her first love. She had given part of herself to him, a part that she would never regain.

She had loved him so much. 

And, more importantly, he had loved her. 

No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that she didn't love him, that she hadn't known what love was or how it felt to be in love, she knew, deep inside, that she had loved him then. She had been in love with him truly, madly, deeply.

She had been fifteen. She had been young and naïve, but she had loved him. 

And she had let him go. 

He reached for her, to hold her in that familiar embrace, "I can explain, baby."

"Don't," She had screamed, pointing at him, "I know what I saw."

"Connie, wait," He begged, "Please let me explain!" He had had tears in his eyes then, "It's not what you think!"

"I loved you Guy, I loved you! Didn't that mean anything to you!"

"Connie, let me explain…"

"No," She had held up her hand, forever silencing him, "Get out!"

"What?" He had asked, shocked and amazed.

"Get out!"

"Connie--"

With tears pouring down her eyes, she screamed one last time. "I can't stand the sight of you -- GET OUT!"

It had been their goodbye. Not the ideal break up she had fantasized -- she never thought they would end. She had been foolish enough to believe that it would have lasted forever. But he had broken her heart; she wouldn't ever forgive him for that. 

So they said their good-byes, in a horrid, morbid way. Trying to ignore each other for as long as it took. She didn't speak to him until they were forced to go to Eden Hall together. She didn't need to talk to him. It was hard to talk to him before then. It had been hard to even look at him. 

There were wounds that had healed but opened again and there had been wounds that had never healed.

So things went on; life went on.

Without them.

He got jealous; ever so fast he got jealous. He watched her with the boys, he watched her laugh and flirt and inside something caught a flame. She had been his girl -- she had been his. 

She noticed his angry, jealous glances and heard his bitter, callous retorts. 

She tried to get him out of her mind, off her heart, but everything she did somehow she was remind of him. When he got hurt that one game, she tried to not worry, but the worry reached her. 

And when he hurt, once again, so did she.

She felt those tingly sensations once more when she looked into his sparkling blue eyes. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as her eyes gleam brightly when she saw him look at her. She felt his touch electrify her body when their hands met. Something happened that shocked her, that terrified her when she hugged him that one time, something reappeared, like her heart reawakening when his arms came to hold her.

She felt things that for so long she had tried to get rid of -- to ignore.

But then, things got better, they got better and everything continued like clockwork. Days passed, weeks passed, months passed. Summer came, summer went.

And here they were, days before Christmas break sitting down at their usual lunch table, playing with the usual food, glancing usually at each other. And she realized for the umpteenth time that she missed him. 

She really missed him. 

She missed the feel of his arms around her, hearing his heart beat in tandem with her own. She missed the feel of lips pressed against her own in a tender kiss. The way he held her hand, not to tight afraid she might slip away, but not too loose afraid that she might disappear, but just right -- just perfect. She missed everything.

He had asked her once after practice, "Do you miss us?"

She had nodded, looking him straight in the eye and blushing crimson red, "I loved you, Guy," She paused, "Of course I miss it then."

He looked down at his shoes, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

And he had walked away then, like he had walked away everyday now, leaving her, once again, alone.

------------------------------------------------------------

AN: What do you think? Please let me know. I don't know if I should continue this either. 


	2. Starting Anew

****

Alone

Chapter 2: Starting Anew

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns The Mighty Ducks. I own the plot line.

****

Notes: I've changed this to Connie's point of view. Sorry I didn't have time to check grammar and all that fun stuff!!! Sorry its so short!!!

****

Alone: Starting Anew

**__**

'…I hope there's someone out there who could bring me back to you…'

Sometimes I wonder not in my daydreams or in my moments of uncertainty. But the periods that I lie awake in my dorm, when I stare at the ceiling. What exactly had occurred between Guy and myself, what really went on?

I loved Guy, I did. He held my heart in places that no one ever had held before and he always will. 

It's hard to ignore sometimes the growing ache in my heart, the emptiness in my bosom. I went so long with him there that it's hard now that he's not around. 

I had never been alone until we had broken up. I had grown up in his embrace and tender kiss. 

Sometimes I wonder if life could have been different, if life should have been different. I wonder why did life through us together and then rip us apart?

Living at Eden Hall had both its advantages and disadvantages.

I saw every girl who drooled and dreamed of being with him. I heard every rumor, every bit about his latest date, the latest failure. Julie said he just kept measuring girls up to me and none of them just met that measure. 

I didn't believe her of course. Why would Guy want someone like me?

Especially when he could just have me.

Practice was the hardest part of my day. I managed to avoid him through classes, but at practice I couldn't and certainly not on the bus rides to away games. 

I sat on the bus one game, waiting for Julie to come and take her usual seat next to me. 

"Is this seat taken?"

I looked up, quite surprised to see his face and hear his voice echo through my eardrums. 

"Guy, I don't know, Julie's suppose…"

He sat down, quietly and I noticed the volume in the bus dropped a few levels. 

"Julie can sit somewhere else then." He smiled that adorable smile that I had fallen for the first time. 

We sat in silence as the bus pulled away, driving out of the lot. A few minutes later, he began, "So, how've you been?"

I smiled slightly, "I've been good, been better of course."

He nodded his head continuously, looking down at his shirt, "That's good, good…we've all been better probably."

"I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess." 

More silence invaded us. A silence filled with nervousness and anxiety. 

"So…" I began, "What's up with you?"

He looked away and then looked at me again. "Oh, not much."

I smiled, "That's good." 

"Yeah," He looked at me, "Seeing anybody now?"

I laughed, shaking my head, "No, not really. The last one just didn't work out." I paused, "What about you?"

"I'm not seeing anyone, I've seen girls of course."

I laughed, "Let's hope so."

"Yeah, it's just hard to find the right one." 

I sobered, "That's the hardest part."

He nodded and the silence sunk in again. He turned to face forward for a second and then turned back to me. "Listen Connie." He began, "I really miss you."

He reached for my hand which I was too shocked to pull back, "I know I've made some mistakes. Just…" His voice faded away, "I really want to be with you." He smiled slightly, "Can we start anew?"

I sat and contemplated for a minute. Listening to his breathing and the laughter in the background, finally I made up my mine, "When are you going to pick me up?"

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------

Please post feedback and let me know what you think!


End file.
